No, We're Just Friends
by JMPMWrittens
Summary: Maybe Chloe is Beca's Wonderwall.


_There she was, just standing there. Her eyes bloodshot from what I could only assume was from crying. Her hair wet and tousled as it cascaded down her shoulders and her eyes, oh those eyes. She didn't say anything. After a few seconds of hesitation and staring she had flung herself onto me, as if I was her only source of life. Her arms wrapping tightly around my neck, as she buried her face into the crook of my neck. My hands instinctively wrapping around her waist pulling her impossibly close. What started off as just small hot breaths of air, turned into small whimpers which then turned into loud sobs. I could feel her tears falling down her beautiful cheek bones, soaking into my neck and shirt. I walked us backwards into my dorm and slammed the door behind us. _

_"__Do you wanna talk about it?" I whispered to her. She shook her head in response. _

_I didn't need to know what happened. I knew. I didn't say anything though, just nodding to her and pulling her over to the sofa with me. I sat down pulling her onto my lap so that she was straddling me. Her legs wrapped around my waist as she went back to burying her face into my neck. I knew exactly what to do to get her to calm down, and it seemed like I was the only one that knew how. _

_" __Today is gonna be the day,_

_When they're gonna throw it back to you,_

_By now you should've somehow,_

_Realised what you gotta do,_

_I don't believe that anybody,_

_Feels the way I do about you now "_

_Part One: Sing our song. _

_" __Back beat, the word is on the street,_

_That the fire in your heart is out,_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before,_

_But you never really had a doubt,_

_I don't believe that anybody,_

_Feels the way I do about you now " _

_As I hit the second part of the verse, I trailed my hands shakily up underneath her shirt, massaging her back softly. It surprised me even how this much bodily contact didn't scare me away, but the thing about Chloe Beale was I couldn't say no to her. My hands slowly rubbing her back in small circles all over, caressing every inch of her exposed back. _

_Part Two: Rub her back. _

_" __And all the roads we have to walk are winding,_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding,_

_There are many things that I would,_

_Like to say to you,_

_But I don't know how…_

_I don't know how "_

_By this time her loud sobs had calmed down and her breathing had evened out a little more. Chloe's grip only tightening around the collars of my plaid shirt. The exact same shirt she had given me for my birthday this year, and the exact same shirt that she would always take when she was staying over, or needed to go out and didn't bring clothes with her. _

_" __Because maybe, _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me,_

_And after all,_

_You're my Wonderwall "_

_Part Three: Success_

_There's no secret that Chloe loves to sing. What I had found out was that when she was upset, the only way you could know that she had calmed down was when she was singing. So when Chloe's sweet angelic voice harmonised with mine in the chorus of the song, I smiled coyly. When she pulled back her glistening eyes meeting mine for the first time since opening the door she smiled in appreciation. _

_"__Thanks Bec's, you always know what to do" she thanked._

_I nodded in response as my hands came around to rest against her bare stomach, still under her shirt. Thinking I should pull them out, but her eyes said otherwise. _

_"__Could I crash here tonight?" she asked me. The shiver that wracked her body didn't go unnoticed by me as I removed my hands. Although she had just come inside from a rainy night. She could be cold. _

_"__Of course you can, you don't need to ask Chlo" I replied with a reassuring smile. "Let me get you some Pj's, you should go and have a shower" I told her not moving from the intimate position we were in. _

_She feigned shock "What are you saying, Mitchell? That I stink?" she asked, jokingly. _

_I nodded "That's exactly what I'm saying" I joked before shaking my head. "No, but seriously you must be cold, it is raining outside and you've been drenched since you got here so I figured you might want to get warm" I replied. _

_"__Thanks" she replied as she leaned closer into me as she planted a kiss on my cheek completely taking me off guard. _

_"__Sure" I replied as I got up with her and we grabbed her a pair of shorts and a shirt. _

_"__Just use the dorm showers, I highly doubt you want to go down to the communal showers at this time of night" I offered, as I handed her a towel. _

_I watched as she disappeared into the light of the bathroom, leaving me in a room of darkness. I made my way towards the window of the dorm and opened the window. Sitting down on the windowsill I watched the rain fall, hitting the ground at different angles making me think of Chloe. _

_"__What are you thinking about, DJ?" I heard Chloe ask a few minute later, startling me. _

_"__Nothing important, you ready to cuddle?" I asked her trying to change the subject as I hopped off the windowsill and closed the window again. _

_She raised an eyebrow as she made her way towards my bed as she got under the covers, like me. _

_"__Really? The badass is actually initiating the cuddling? Now I really want to know what you were thinking about that made you resort to asking to cuddle with me" she smirked as I slid in next to her as I wrapped an arm around her petite frame. "Not that I mind" she continued as she relaxed into my body. _

_"__Can't I just want to cuddle with you?" I asked, immediately hating myself knowing that, that sentence could be taking completely out of context. I felt Chloe's grip on my hand tighten, she must have known what I was thinking as she gave it a reassuring squeeze. _

_"__You can, but I just want to know what you were thinking is all. Your my best friend…well after Aubrey of course" Chloe joked. _

_I gasped "Really? I'm your second. Do you know how that makes me feel?" I joked. _

_Chloe let out an angelic giggle "Maybe if you shared your thoughts with me, you might have a chance of being my first" she replied, I had a feeling she meant it all in a different context though. _

_"__Maybe, I'm really tired though. Talk about it another time?" I asked her which earned a yawn from the older woman. _

_"__Alright. Night Bec's" she smiled turning to face me, my arms still wrapped around her waist. _

_"__Night Chlo" I replied, and as I was about to shut my eyes I felt a pair of lips ghost over mine, but they were gone as soon as the appeared._

_"__Thanks for this, again. I know it must be annoying with me dumping my problems on you" she told me but I only grabbed her waist tighter and pulled her in closer._

_"__Don't ever think that your a charity case Chloe Beale. I would do anything for you, willingly. You're too beautiful of a person not to" I replied placing a delicate kiss on her forehead before slipping out of consciousness. _


End file.
